


High School Possessions

by emmadilemmagirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Halloween, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilemmagirl/pseuds/emmadilemmagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's high school, it's halloween, and there's a dance. Nothing could go wrong, right?<br/>*Written from the point of view of Mikey Way's phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for the Frerard be aware that it's in the background, as this is a mostly Pikey centered fic. I am working on another one that centers on Frerard.  
> Also, this was written for a school extra credit assignment so that's why no swearing and nothing other than kisses on the cheek.

Before I start off my story here I’m just going to give you a tiny bit of information about myself and the people that I know. I’m an iphone in the possession of one Michael Way(Mikey), younger brother of the infamous Gerard Way of Belleville High. Most of the texts that go through me are between Mikey and Pete Wentz. Literally everybody knows that Mikey is hopelessly in love with Pete, and that if they attempt to say anything to Pete he’ll just be all “Ohemgee no that’s so impossible I’m the biggest loser ever and Mikey is so cool”. Mikey does the same thing whenever people try to tell him that Pete likes him.

Anyways, on to the weird part of this story. Which takes a while to get into, but it’s worth it. It was the beginning of October at the time, and everybody was getting to Halloween mode and decorating the heck out of their yards, and the school getting all “awesomeified for the dance” (direct from Mikey). Mikey had been texting Pete pretty much ALL of the time, trying to figure out his costume. the only thing that he’d managed to find out so far was that it was gonna be “effing amazing”. Gerard and Frank had already decided to do a couple costume, but wouldn’t tell anybody what it was going to be.

Ray and Bob were organizing the decorations for the dance (as always). From the glimpses that I’ve caught of decorations when Mikey pulls me out of his pocket (which is really gross by the way) they look absolutely amazing. There’s all of these garlands everywhere that are black and orange with random bats or vampire pictures or other Halloween-y things stuck everywhere. Even the undersides of desks are getting some black and orange gum stuck on them (it’s gross, but at least it’s festive).

The “gang” (Mikey, Ray, Gerard, Pete, and Bob) planned out a whole thing through texting where they would go to the Halloween dance which was actually the day before Halloween, and then on Halloween night they would marathon horror movies. There was definitely some hardcore flirting going on between Mikey and Pete in their texts. Pete was all “omfg not horror movies I get so freaked out” and Mikey was just “Dude, don’t worry. I’ll be there. It’ll all be cool.” I don’t know why they aren’t married yet.

Back on topic, I’m just going to skip through the couple of weeks before the dance because they were uneventful. Here we are on the night of the dance and everybody was making themselves as epic as they possibly could. Mikey decided to go in full-out drag. He had a dress, boots, and everything. He had even sent Pete 2938457234 texts telling him that he, Mikey Way, was going to shave his legs in order to get the “full feminine effect”.

Gerard and Frank were going as Jack and Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas- Frank was being Sally only because he was shorter. Everybody knows that Gerard is WAY more feminine. Mikey snapped a few photos with me, and their makeup was epic, which was no surprise because Gerard is obsessed with the stuff.

When Pete showed up Mikey pretty much died, even though I think that his costume kinda sucked. He was wearing the tightest white pants I had ever seen on any person (I have no clue how he got them on), a long-sleeve white shirt with a rainbow scrawled across the chest, and a paper-mache unicorn horn which he had somehow perched on his head. Mikey had a weakness for unicorns (though he would never admit it), and everybody could tell that Pete did this costume just for him. Pete pretty much just stood there and stared at Mikey, so there was just this awkward minute or two of staring (I was on the table the whole time).

Ray and Bob went with their normal costumes of being hippies. Ray’s hair was pretty much made for the role, and Bob never had any ideas for Halloween so he just went with Ray. Once everyone was gathered at the Way house I could hear muffled voices from my new pocket in Mikey’s stuffed undergarments (to get the curves, of course), and FINALLY they left the house to go to the dance.

Everything was pretty normal until about an hour into the dance. That’s when lights and music started cutting out. Everybody thought it was kinda normal (me included). However, it kept happening at shorter intervals until finally the power cut out completely. I heard a few muffled screeches from various people throughout the room (one sounded remarkably like Pete, but I can’t say for sure. Though I know for a fact that Gerard screamed because Pete and Mikey laughed about it through text later).

Of course everybody’s first instinct was to run blindly to the doors of the room to get out since nobody likes a lack of lighting. However, Mikey was sensible (for once) and pulled me out to use as a flashlight, grabbed Pete, Gerard, and in turn Frank since him and Gerard were practically glued to each other, then moved to the side and kept an eye out for Bob and Ray. I managed to spot them before anybody else did since Mikey was holding me waaay over his head (which is really high because he is one tall kid). They had the same idea and were not too far down the wall from us, but it took Mikey, Pete, and Gerard forever to see them as well.

The doors were somehow sealed shut, which of course lead to more screaming and hysterical shouts of “WHAT DO WE DOOOO”. I wanted to tell them all to shut up, but it’s kinda hard to do that when you’re just a phone.

After a little bit it got quiet enough that Ray could start talking over everybody. He said  
“SHUDDUP!! PANICKING WILL NOT SOLVE ANYTHING SO LET’S TRY AND FIGURE SOMETHING OUT”. After his outburst the place was pretty much silent, though there were a few sobbing girls (and guys) scattered throughout the room.

The first attempt at fixing the issue was to call the cops, but of course all of the phones (me included) had no reception. Pete contributed the idea that we should try opening the windows, but since there were no windows in the room that was quite a fail (though Mikey praised him for it anyway). After about five minutes it was decided that Frank, the shortest willing person, would go through the ceiling and try to open the doors up from outside. Gerard was pretty much hysterical at this point, saying “don’t you guys watch ANY horror movies? Going anywhere by yourself, especially into CEILINGS is the worst idea ever.”

However, everybody ignored Gerard and Frank comforted him by explaining “I, Frank Iero, am the badass to beat them all. I’ll be fine, man,” and giving him a great big hug and a peck on the cheek. After that exchange, up into the ceiling went Frank.

Everyone in the room waited silently as the shuffling in the ceiling progressed towards the door, and eventually a rather loud thud was heard from outside. Pete, Gerard, and Mikey elbowed their way through the crowd over to the door, which burst open to reveal a grinning Frank, who said “See? I’m fine!”

But as we all know, things are never actually this easy. The rest of the gang filed out first and instructed everybody else to stay where they were until they got the all clear yell. Mikey’s boots went to Gerard and Ray to use as weapons since Mikey was the wussiest person ever, and Pete had taken off his unicorn horn and was holding it in the most awkward way possible because he can’t even kill spiders.

Mikey walked right next to Ray since he had the flashlight (me, of course), and was literally shaking as he walked. We didn’t run into any problems until we reached the intersection of the hallway, which is when some weird creature ran over and tackled Ray. Mikey screamed in a register I didn’t even know he could reach and did the first thing that came to mind: Throw something at the weird creature. That thing happened to be me. Remarkably, I ended up hitting the thing’s head with enough force that it was knocked out. It turned out that it was one of the seniors, Gabe Saporta, in a zombie costume. The “Cobra gang” was known for pulling pranks, but they had never done anything like this before.

It was when Saporta started to stand up a mere three seconds after the gang turned their back (and forgot me. Still angry about that) that I knew something was really, really wrong. He was moving strangely, as if he was unsure of what he was doing, and when he turned to glare at me for hitting him in the head I saw that his eyes were completely black. When I tore my focus away from Gabe I noticed that the rest of the gang had silently appeared around me; all with black eyes.

They started walking towards the rest of MY gang, and I tried to warn them but couldn’t. They jumped on them and Gerard, being the geek he was, noticed the pitch black eyes and screeched “THEY’RE POSSESSED WE NEED TO DO AN EXORCISM”. That kid had seen way too much Supernatural, since he had the entire ritual memorized. However, Saporta noticed when Gerard was about a third of the way into the ritual and went over to knock him out. Thankfully, Frank was with Gerard pretty much all of the time and knew the remainder of the ritual. He spouted it out at record speed, which is saying something since he talks REALLY fast, and the entire Cobra gang threw their heads back and a black smoke came pouring out of their mouths and out of the school. It was actually really epic.

After that crazy event, everybody was given the all clear and came pouring out of the school. Mikey came back and grabbed me. I don’t remember anything after that since my battery went dead, but from what I gathered through texts I didn’t miss anything exciting.

After that, the actual Halloween was rather lame, but such is life. You get one exciting day and then every single one after that is boring as heck. Though one funny story was that on the movie night (I was nestled nicely in Mikey’s miraculously clean pocket), Pete was literally crying because he got so terrified, so they went upstairs to Mikey’s room instead. They talked for a while until Gerard walked in and simply said “Guys, if you haven’t realized by now that you’re in love with each other then you’re even dumber than I thought”, then left.

They kinda just sat in awkward silence for a while, until finally I heard Pete say “So.. ummm... Mikey. Do you uh, want to uh, go to coffee or something sometime?” Mikey responded before Pete was done with the sentence with ““Pete? Do you just want to skip the initial dating part and say we’re boyfriends?” Pete nearly fell off of the bed, but Mikey grabbed his arm and saved him. They both laughed for a bit, and I’m guessing Pete nodded since a few seconds later Mikey pulled me out of his pocket and stuck me on the table by his bead and the two of them intertwined their hands and just talked. for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep. It was literally one of the most adorable things I have ever seen in my life.


End file.
